


男人的嘴骗人的鬼

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 5679瞎搞 1两句话戏份
Kudos: 16





	男人的嘴骗人的鬼

结果回去还是被李知勋搞到床上了。全圆佑气的头昏眼花，早知道在待机室里就舒舒服服坐沙发上搞，跪在地上膝盖痛的不行不说，权顺荣嘴巴里一直塞着东西叫都叫不出，简直就是打了个静音炮。自己回了宿舍正坐在崔胜澈的床上揉膝盖，李知勋门都不敲就闯进来，后面跟着嬉皮笑脸的权顺荣，后者甚至裤子都没穿。

李知勋压根不给他张口拒绝的机会，使个眼神权顺荣就贴过来了。先把肉嘟嘟的嘴巴给他啃，啃到两个人都硬了，一个人在前面拉一个人从后面按，愣是把整个屋里个最高的人按到权顺荣两腿之间给他口交。这边把全圆佑嘴巴一堵，李知勋就从他兜里摸出刚刚没用完的那管润滑剂，顺手脱了他的裤子直奔主题。刚从外面回来身上还带着凉气，手指也是冰的，沾了润滑往里一塞，刺激的全圆佑猛的一躬腰，牙也没收住，咬到了权顺荣的老二。

权顺荣娇的很，平时又被他们几个伺候惯了，一疼眼泪就下来，咿咿呀呀的和李知勋告状。后面那个小魔王面上没表情，也没说什么，手上却立刻使坏，两根手指摸到全圆佑的前列腺上，指肚压着使劲揉。登时过载的快感让全圆佑眼前一黑，嗓子里还堵着个龟头就拔高了尖叫，像个鱼似的扭来扭去的挣扎。

他平时不怎么有这么大动静，这一下到是把前后俩人都吓着了。权顺荣赶紧伸手把自己的那根抽出来，架着全圆佑把人搂到怀里，眼睛都睁大了，手顺着他的后背安抚。李知勋还是没说话，但也是停止了欺负他的动作，只松松的插在里面，俯下身来亲他耳朵。

全圆佑不是娇气的人，俩人都哄着，又慢慢从要命的快感里缓过来了，这会儿这俩人的动作倒像是点火。权顺荣面对着他，自然也就先发现他的变化。大猫眼神虽然不怎么好，但特别能传情，这会儿从他怀里抬头不声不响的看他一眼，就勾的他直咬嘴巴，收了顺着他后背抚摸的手转而去摸他下面那根，果不其然已经硬的流水。摸了两把权顺荣也有些动情，又嘟着嘴凑上来亲。

李知勋看不见全圆佑的脸，但眼见身下两人开始接吻，包着自己手指的地方也一吸一吸的，正要再加一根进去，突然被权顺荣肉肉的小脚绕过全圆佑踩上胯下的大包。这一下来的出乎意料，李知勋没忍住到抽一口气，抬眼看过去却正对上权顺荣的眼。又是这样，李知勋咬着腮帮肉想，一边和别的男的做这做那一边又在勾自己。同时又恨自己真是没出息，被他那小眼儿一看，手里全圆佑的屁股立刻不香了。

可是做都做到这也不能晾着全圆佑，更何况原本权顺荣只是来找他做爱，是他非要突发奇想来折腾第三个人。正苦恼着，屋门又开了。李知勋回头去看却只有一个手机，还没等他反应过来只听咔嚓一声，然后金珉奎得意洋洋的推门走进来，冲床上目瞪口呆的三个人晃晃手机。

“竟然趁胜澈哥不在跑到他床上做爱，我已经拍下来传到那个聊天房了，看他回来怎么收拾你们。”金珉奎笑眯眯的靠近，摸到床上后又垮下脸，“刚刚在待机室就不带我，现在又不带我，你们96年的怎么排外啊...”

李知勋正想说文俊辉都没说什么呢(当然他也不会知道这些)，你在这抱怨什么，眼珠一转却突然想到个主意。有求于人自然说话都客客气气的，李知勋笑出眯眯眼，用哄人陪他吃夜宵的语气问金珉奎，想不想操圆佑的屁股。

大狗狗眼睛一下就亮了，自从全圆佑开始健身他有好久都吃到过猫屁股了，这会儿当然乐享其成，闻言欣然伸手去抱还瘫软着的人。李知勋配合着抽了手，等金珉奎把全圆佑抱走，直接就着手上剩的润滑剂塞进权顺荣后面扩张。

大猫今天格外配合，被金珉奎拦腰提起来甚至还配合着动脚，挪到权顺荣旁边趴着。给他扩张的活自然而然落到金珉奎手里，大狗狗体热，手指也是温的，塞进去舒服的他直哼哼。那边权顺荣本来就被干的和不上，才被李知勋插了几下就扭着腰小声叫唤，他俩一个趴着一个躺着，脸对着脸叫床，没一会儿就都闹了个脸红，一对眼干脆破罐子破摔，又亲上了。

李知勋没忍住“啧”了一声，他总是很容易就被权顺荣和他做爱时候的不专心激怒。手一抽也不扩张了，扶着涨红的肉棍一口气插到了底，顺手给了他屁股一巴掌。权顺荣被这一下立刻逼出了眼泪，呜呜叫着往上躲。这会儿全圆佑还没被进入，有的是闲心折腾权顺荣，自然伸手按住他肩膀不让动，头一低含着他的奶头吸，还拿舌苔在乳尖的蓓蕾上摩擦。

权顺荣的嘴没了东西堵马上就叫开了。平时不觉得，一上床他的声音就又娇又软，再加上讲话讲的慢，娇憨的不行。李知勋被他叫的青筋都出来，抿着嘴一言不发的使劲操，拔出大半根再直直塞回去，给权顺荣屁股上那二两肉拍的啪啪作响，润滑剂直往边儿上溅。这边金珉奎也给刺激的不行了，掐着全圆佑的细腰往下按，把人摆成猫似的撅屁股的样，也扶着自己那根插进去了。

全圆佑后面好久不用紧的像处，金珉奎爽到头皮发麻，趴着的人还没出声，他倒是娇娇气气的先呜咽上了。这屋里拢共四个人，李知勋全圆佑做爱都是震动模式，一时间只有他和权顺荣在哼唧，搞的像是他在被干一样。也怪不得李知勋随手接起崔胜澈的电话并直接开了免提时，那边大哥直问是谁在操珉奎啊。

“呜...没有...是、是珉奎在操圆佑哥...”大狗狗一做爱说话声就像被欺负了似的，软软糯糯，“好想你啊胜澈哥...”

“喔，珉奎想我呢啊，”崔胜澈那边窸窸窣窣不知道在干嘛，声音也离得很远，“因为想我才在我床上搞的吗？”

李知勋开口了：“不是，嗯...顺荣啊你先别夹我...是因为，因为全圆佑在你床上所以，所以...”小猫突然收了声，闭了闭眼咬牙忍了些什么，一睁眼又是一巴掌打在权顺荣屁股上，“操你的权顺荣，都说了先不要夹我！”

权顺荣真的是个挺娇气的人，被这么一吼眼圈立刻红了，泪珠成串的落。床也不叫了，咬着牙忍着，小手收回来一个劲的擦眼泪擦到眼角发红。李知勋其实吼完就后悔了，不该那么凶他，想道歉可又说不出口，嘴巴抿得更紧，低头盯着权顺荣被自己插到底时顶出轮廓的下腹猛操，手机也关了免提直接塞给金珉奎拿着，随便他挂电话还是转给全圆佑去听。但操着操着他又觉得不对，怎么越来越热，还湿湿软软的咬他。

再抬头权顺荣早不是刚刚哭的上气不接下气的样子。小脸蛋全是虚红的，眼神又开始飘，看他抬头就伸出两只手要抱，嘴里软软的叫知勋知勋。李知勋赶紧俯下身扒拉开全圆佑的脑袋把人捞进怀里，舔着他的耳廓问怎么了。

“呜啊...不要舔...呜...我也不知道...”权顺荣倒是不流眼泪了，可是嗓子还是哭过的声音，“但是好爽啊，知勋能不能再打我一下...呜真的好爽...”

李知勋头嗡了一下，等他回过神，自己已经在咬着权顺荣的颈侧，不顾他蹬着腿哭叫死命地往他后面一次又一次的塞着自己的东西，肉肉的臀瓣也已经被自己打的肿胀发红。权顺荣已经叫的快发不出声，后面也热的不行越操越紧。知道他快到了，李知勋分出一只手去揉他加在两人之间的性器，最后几下也不怎么往外拔，越顶越深，等权顺荣尖叫一声射出来后也全射进他肚子里。

旁边金珉奎也要射了，娇娇大狗狗自己舒服的一把鼻涕一把泪，根本顾不上给全圆佑打。那边李知勋也累的半死，正俯在权顺荣身上艰难的讲软话哄他开心，还是权顺荣先听到全圆佑憋的不正常的呼吸，赶紧拍了拍身上的人。

李知勋是不想管的，怀里人软软热热娇憨的很，谁要管那个骨瘦如柴操他一次自己骨盆青两块的人啊？但是架不住权顺荣救朋友心切，自己又禁不住他撒娇，没好气的反着手没轻没重的撸了几下。

操你的李知勋，全圆佑射出来后几近断气，趴在床上眯着眼看着他红着耳朵跟权顺荣调情。这仇我迟早要报回来。


End file.
